La Vida Sigue -Sasuhina
by ZaRiiTa-chan
Summary: La vida sigue… le había dicho la enfermera a las 3 de la mañana. La vida sigue… Le había dicho el de la funeraria a las 11 de la mañana de ese mismo día. La vida sigue… Le había dicho el hombre del que estaba enamorada mientras se iba dejándola sola terminando maravillosamente un día de septiembre.


_-"__**La vida sigue**__"- Eso te dicen- _

_Pero no siempre es verdad._

_A veces la vida no sigue._

_A veces solo pasan los días. –_

Todo a su alrededor se iba desmoronando "_No es cierto"_, pensó mientras aparecía una sonrisa irónica en su rostro "_la vida no sigue…" _

Sus manos se habían helado, su cabeza retumbaba, su cuerpo; al igual que su voz comenzó a temblar.

– ¿E-eh?- Aún no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo "_Diablos…" _ empezaba a creer que Kami-sama la odiaba, la debía estar odiando mucho para que todo ocurriera en un solo día.

-Sabes que no repito dos veces la misma cosa- sonaba molesto "_Su voz… nunca… había sido tan seco" _divagó un poco sobre el comportamiento del azabache, sin percatarse que éste ni le miraba.

-G-gomen… No… N-no…-Su voz sonó un poco quebrada, iba a terminar la oración pero en realidad la chica no continuó porque estaba temblando, tanto, que decidió agacharse. Miraba el piso absorta en sus pensamientos.

Todo lo que estaba sucediendo era demasiado para ella, Hinata Hyuuga era una joven muy frágil y ni su mente ni su corazón eran tan fuertes para recibir la patada en el culo que la vida le estaba dando.

-En fin- La ronca voz del azabache la despertó de su ensoñación, oh, cierto, le estaba terminando; le pareció un tanto irónica la situación cuando en realidad no habían sido novios, enfáticamente porque él no lo quería… no entendía por qué utilizaba esa formalidad en aquel momento, pensó que él simplemente pudo haber desaparecido de su vida y eso hubiese sido más tolerable.

Hinata entendió que no había nada más que decir; y sí así fuese, sabía de ante mano que Sasuke no lo diría. Se puso de pie, acomodó sus ropas y sonrió. Su sonrisa estaba tan cargada de dolor, que se fue convirtiendo en una mueca y por más que lo intentó evitarlo una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

Sasuke aún seguía allí, estoico, mirándola derrumbarse.

En su interior el Uchiha llegó a pensar que tal vez estaba hiriendo a la oji-perla más de lo que se llegó a imaginar. Su corazón se apretujó al verla allí tan dolida y aun así pensaba que esa había la mejor decisión.

-¿S-solo era eso? – Hasta que por fin las palabras salieron de la boca de la Hyuuga.

- ¿Solo eso?- Repitió el Uchiha un poco aturdido ¿A qué venía esa pregunta?

-Si- Sonó seca, quería herirlo, la chica sonrió con sorna

- No era necesaria tanta formalidad para dejarme- Susurró la chica

–No eras mi pareja después de todo, ¿Nee Sasuke-kun?- Le sonrió forzadamente mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

En realidad el Uchiha no respondió nada debido a su asombro. Él sabía que Hinata estaba haciendo todo eso, solo porque le dolía. Igualmente le dolió. Pero ella tenía razón. Por eso le dolía.

Su orgullo tomó posesión de su boca para ser más seco y cortante de lo que alguna vez fue con ella.

-Esto es estúpido- Pausó- lo cortés no quita lo valiente, no seas tonta Hyuuga- El azabache giró en sus talones para salir de aquel lugar – Quita esa estúpida sonrisa que no te queda – esperó un instante - La vida sigue_… _ - concluyó y emprendió su caminar.

Hinata Hyuuga era consciente de todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, no había llorado desde la primera noticia, habían pasado horas después de eso y cuando se sintió mejor se dispuso a salir de su hogar cuando en aquel momento la abordó Sasuke para decirle que terminaban.

Una tras otra las lágrimas de Hinata inundaron sus ojos. Llevo las manos al rostro después de sentir el portazo que había dado el Uchiha al salir.

Su cuerpo se desplomó en el piso y se permitió ahogar sus penas en las baldosas de su sala de estar.

_La vida sigue… _ le había dicho la enfermera a las 3 de la mañana

_La vida sigue… _ Le había dicho el de la funeraria a las 11 de la mañana de ese mismo día

_La vida sigue… _Le había dicho el hombre del que estaba enamorada terminando maravillosamente un día de septiembre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Había amanecido, no sabía qué horas eran pero apenas y unos pocos rayos del sol lograban filtrarse en la oscura habitación.

Hinata no tomó apuro ni en mirar la hora, ni en levantarse de la cama.

Su mano derecha descolgaba de la cama mientras su cabello enmarañado apenas y le dejaba ver, sus ojos estaban hinchados, su corazón dolía incluso más que ayer.

No había dormido mucho y tal vez hoy tampoco lo haría.

Sabía que debía ir donde el señor Asuma el abogado de su familia, sin embargo el día de hoy prefería estar en cama.

Por mucho que lo intentó no durmió nuevamente, no tenía hambre, no sentía nada a diferencia de un hueco abismal de dolor en su pecho. Quería morir.

De tanto llorar toda la noche ya no le salían lágrimas… su alma aún no había podido amortiguar el dolor de la muerte.

Lo más doloroso eran los recuerdos.

Lo que más le dolía era el horrible silencio. Se desesperó.

Precipitada saltó de la cama, enredándose en las cobijas cayendo al piso bruscamente. No hizo nada al respecto, se quedó allí. Inmóvil –Maldito Sasuke- susurró levemente mientras llevaba su antebrazo sobre sus ojos.

Él había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso.

Lo maldijo una y mil veces al tiempo que se paraba del suelo con desgano.

.

.

.

.

No sabía cómo pero ahora se encontraba en la oficina del señor Asuma leyéndole el testamento, Hinata no quería nada, no quería sentir nada.

Su expresión desde que llegó había sido la misma, no había cambios en el rostro de la joven lo cual preocupó a su abogado, éste le ofreció agua y la chica amablemente le rechazó.

-Hinata espero que entiendas todo lo que acabo de leerte – preguntó atento el hombre detrás del grande escritorio café, La oji-perla asintió levemente.

-Quiero vender la casa- fue lo único que dijo la joven que parecía desvanecida en sus pensamientos – No la quiero- terminó por decir, el hombre de espesa barba asintió mientras suspiraba, en realidad él pensó que iba a ser mucho peor, lo que más le preocupaba era la salud emocional de esa jovencita, tenía escasos 17 años y había perdido a toda su familia en un solo día.

-Como desees, la pondré en venta tan rápido como sea posible, hasta entonces podrás vivir allí- Puntualizó Asuma, la Hyuuga negó lentamente.

-No- Pausó- Hoy mismo me voy- su voz… El hombre sintió como su alma se removía al ver a la chiquilla frente a su escritorio; tan decidida, tan dolida, sufriendo en su interior, aunque su rostro permanecía intacto como cuando llegó, la conocía muy bien y era consciente de su dolor. Incluso él sentía fuertemente la ausencia de su mejor amigo. Hiashi era prácticamente un hermano.

-Puedes quedarte conmigo y Kurenai el tiempo que desees Hinata- Ofreció con sinceridad el hombre, sin embargo la peli-azul declinó la oferta de inmediato.

-N-no, Asuma-san, es usted muy amable- cerró los ojos – N-no quisiera incomodar- ese fue el instante en que el rostro de la chica cambió, se había avergonzado.

Asuma suspiró aliviado, convencería a esa chiquilla de quedarse con ellos un tiempo, de eso estaba seguro así podría vigilar sus movimientos y si era posible evitar que hiciera algo estúpido, como quitarse la vida. Lo sabía, estaba siendo paranoico pero dada la inestabilidad emocional de Hinata cualquier cosa puede pasar.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

Habían pasado 5 días desde el incidente y ahora vivía con Asuma y Kurenai, ellos eran muy agradables y muy atentos, estaban siendo considerados con el luto que ahora llevaba, no la habían obligado a asistir al instituto, sí no quería salir de la habitación no le presionaban, le estaba dejando ser y eso le agradaba, había ido cediendo poco a poco, asimilando poco a poco, su vida no había seguido, como le habían asegurado tres personas diferentes, solo seguían los días, Hinata no mejoraba de su depresión y de su aislamiento, sin embargo cenaba con los Sarutobi.

El día anterior la señora Kurenai le había entregado una tarjeta.

_Hinata estaba recostada en su cama leyendo un poco, el libro favorito de su madre cuando la señora de ojos carmín se acercó hasta ella, mirándola con cariño y sonriendo amablemente._

_La Hyuuga intentó devolverle la sonrisa como pudo_

_-Hinata-chan, no es ni será de mi incumbencia pero Asuma me contó que en el pasado veías un psicólogo- la chica de azules cabellos desordenados asintió – Bien, tal vez sea el momento de ver a otro- Kurenai sonrió – No te ofensas- Hinata negó – Pero te puede servir a salir del hoyo- Aseguró muy confiada es sus palabras, la oji-perla no dijo nada, tomó la tarjeta y la leyó._

_Después de agradecerle en un susurro, La mujer de cabellos oscuros salió de la habitación deseándole feliz noche. _

.

.

.

.

._

Últimamente no sabían cómo pasaban las cosas, solo pasaban y ya, eran tiempos difíciles para su corazón.

Hinata había evitado cualquier contacto con sus compañeros de instituto durante un mes.

Actualmente había vendido la casa y con ayuda de Asuma tenía un nuevo y lindo departamento como solía llamarle él, llevaba 2 días viviendo sola y el vacío en su interior se acrecentaba.

Se había acostumbrado al calor de Kurenai y Asuma Sarutobi, inclusive acompañó en varias ocasiones a la mujer de cabellos oscuros a sus controles de embarazo.

Ahora se encontraba en las puertas del instituto, encontrarse a si misma en el espejo y sola le había llevado al borde del desespero; para su fortuna había llegado el abogado Sarutobi para invitarle un desayuno y llevarla a que se desatrasara de su mes perdido, cumpliendo el deseo de su padre. Por ese lado logró convencerla.

No sabía qué hacer, entró desubicada, ya era octubre, no lo había pensado hasta que lo vio

"¡Sasuke!" el corazón inmediatamente le subió a la garganta, su respiración se agitó y su pecho subía y bajaba a rapidez irregular, empuñó sus blanquecinas manos, bajó la cabeza. Finalmente pensó que lo mejor sería hablar con la directora.

-Hyuuga Hinata, lamento mucho tu perdida- Le comentó cortésmente la directora del instituto

-N-no se preocupe Tsunade-san- Hinata intentaba que no hondaran más en el tema

-Hablarás con tu profesor, para que te ayude en lo que necesites con respecto a la clase- La mujer comentó mientras ordenaba unos papeles en su escritorio.

La chica tenía una duda pero no sabía cómo exteriorizarla, pero necesitaba hacerla para saber a qué atenerse respecto al tema.

Jugó con sus dedos, se sonrojo mientras su mirada se perdía en algún lugar de la ventana

-T-tsunade- san – le llamó – E-etto…- Estaba nerviosa, se sentía estúpida. La mujer le miró.

-¿A-alguien sabe… s-sabe sobre la muerte de m-mi- tragó pesado – de mi familia?- por fin concluyó; la mujer le miró con pesar. Odió eso.

-Si, cariño- la mujer se paró de su asiento y caminó hasta Hinata –Lo anunciaron en las noticias- y sobó su cabeza.

.

.

.

Es natural sentirse como se sentía, pero las miradas sobre su espalda no ayudaban mucho.

Ya se había ubicado en su asiento y todos, incluyendo su sensei le dieron el pésame

La clase había transcurrido con normalidad, como lo recordaba; no entendía mucho puesto que debía ponerse al día con sus materias, ya que pronto estarían en exámenes, cuando la clase terminó un grupo de compañeros se acercó sin prudencia alguna para cuestionarle su ausencia por todo el mes, tanto en el instituto como en sus vidas. Hinata se abrumó, solo pudo balbucear un leve – G-gomen-

-Neeeeeeeeeeee Hinata-chan, no debiste hacer eso, estábamos preocupados – habló una rubia de larga cabellera recogida en una coleta mientras se cruzaba de brazos ofendida.

Para su suerte su sensei la llamó

-G-gomenesai- comentó al tiempo que se paraba de su puesto – el sensei me… me necesita- Sonrió fingido. Todos lo notaron.

Ya había aclarado todo con el sensei, había hablado con Ino para que le prestase sus apuntes y poder ponerse al corriente y finalmente huyó.

Podía disfrutar del cielo, del viento, de la tranquilidad. Cerró los ojos. No había llevado su almuerzo; ya no cocinaba.

Sintió como una bolsa cayó en sus piernas, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió mucho, debía admitirlo, se esperó a cualquier persona menos a él.

-Uchiha-san- comentó con desdén y giró su mirada hacia otro lado.

Él por su parte tomó asiento a su lado –Come- Ordenó

Hinata negó con la cabeza lentamente – No es necesario, Gracias- la chica entregó de regreso la bolsa de comida que el Uchiha le había entregado; al tiempo que se paraba del lugar y comenzaba a caminar.

-Eres una tonta- su voz sonó hostil – muriendo tú también no harás feliz a nadie- Hinata dejó de caminar y Sasuke se encaminó hacia ella.

Le abrazó por la espalda, ella permanecía con la cabeza gacha y no hacía nada por librarse de aquel abrazo que durante un mes extrañó.

-M-mentiste- su voz se quebró, esto asombró al azabache – L-la vida no ha...- pausó. Una lágrima rodó. Se maldijo por eso –N-no… no ha seguido- concluyó entre sollozos.

El Uchiha la apretujó más contra sí, puso el mentón contra el hombro de la chica, no sabía que decirle él no era ese tipo de personas que daban aliento.

-No sigue sí no permites que siga- se detuvo al ver cómo la pequeña joven se respingaba, se puso frente a ella y le tomó por los hombros – No sigue si te estancas en ese hoyo en el que te metiste- la joven Hyuuga le miró con el corazón al borde del colapso – Hina…- susurró su nombre y le abrazó fuerte, él no era bueno con las palabras pero al menos así ella entendería que no estaba sola; La chica de cabellos azulosos se aferró a él con mucho ímpetu y un click sonó en su cabeza, en su interior algo le decía que se alejara, él había terminado con ella, solo estaba allí porque sentía culpa.

Lo soltó, esto no pasó desapercibido por él. Se alejó dejándolo muy confundido, su mirada se había perdido, los sollozos habían cesado y ella había tocado fondo nuevamente.

Sasuke dio un paso y Hinata retrocedió otro

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?- preguntó irritado. Ella guardó silencio.

-Hinata…- Aún no contestaba y mantenía su mirada gacha.

-Hina…- Dio un paso, ella retrocedió otro, el Uchiha apretó los puños.

-¿Por qué me… dejaste?- fue un susurró pero él había escuchado claramente, esto le alteró.

-¿eh?- El joven preguntó con evidente desconcertado.

-No… no me diste una razón aquella- pausó, seguía sin mirarlo- A-aquella vez… -

Un silencio sepulcral se había formado entre ellos dos y lo que parecía un metro de distancia se había convertido en 10. Nadie habló; escasamente se escuchaba que ambos respiraban.

-En realidad…- Sasuke recordó

_Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba muy cabreado, quería matar a alguien, quería golpear lo que fuese y una matera recibió aquella furia._

_¿Cómo era siquiera concebible que no le tomaran en cuenta, que decidieran por él?_ "¡_Demonios!" Pensaba aún más molesto._

_Esa mañana Itachi le había comunicado una noticia que no le alegró en lo absoluto._

_-Así que me iré…- susurró al viento. _

_Un desespero le invadió el cuerpo cuando mirando el cielo recordó esos bonitos ojos perlas que le quitaban el aliento. Llevó las manos a su cabeza y haló de sus cabellos azules ¿Qué se supone que haría? ¿Qué debía hacer? Ella sufriría incluso más que él. Estarían muy lejos y aun así ella insistiría en seguir con esa relación no oficial que mantenían en secreto única y exclusivamente porque él se lo había pedido… _

_Él quería que Hinata fuese feliz, ella lo merecía todo. No dudas como lo que él le ofrecía. _

_Sasuke se sentó en una banca que había en aquel parque y meditó acerca de las opciones._

_Él que pensaba con cabeza fría concluyó que tal vez Hinata sería más feliz sí él se alejaba de ella._

_Cuando fue a su casa y la vio un tanto distraída llegó a arrepentirse, pero él la amaba. Lo haría por ella y lo hizo._

El Uchiha formó en su rostro una sonrisa ladina que Hinata conocía muy bien. Ahora ella le encaraba con los ojos llorosos – ¿Y bien?- cuestionó ella.

_-Un trágico accidente se presentó el dìa de ayer a la madrugada en un vuelo chárter que llegaba al aeropuerto Internacional de Tokyo, el avión era del dueño de las empresas multinacionales Hyuuga corp.- la comentarista pausó – Todos los pasajeros murieron ante el impacto, se registran hasta el momento pocas víctimas que estaba en los alrededores- pausó nuevamente- Seguiremos informando-_

_Sasuke había quedado con el desayuno en la boca "Hinata" pensó._

_Como pudo se bañó, arregló y visitó a su padre en la oficina._

_Una vez allí subió directamente sin hacer paradas de ningún tipo. Esto era de carácter urgente._

_-Padre debemos hablar- comentó Sasuke con firmeza._

_-No veo de qué- cuestionó El mayor de los Uchiha mientras firmaba unos papeles_

_-No me iré a norte América- puntualizó el joven de cabellos azules_

-Creo que fui muy clara con la pregunta – Advirtió Hinata irritada, Sasuke le miró y comenzó a hablar.

-Ese día en la mañana- pasó una mano por sus desordenados cabellos, no sabía cómo tomaría la Hyuuga aquello que tenía por decir – Itachi me dijo que por órdenes de papá viviríamos en norte américa- pausó nuevamente y le miró – Sabía que insistirías en tener una relación a distancia- pasó una mano por su cara – Merecías algo mejor que lo que yo podría ofrecer – Ahora Hinata había dejado de mirarle y mordía su labio inferior.

-Aún estás aquí ¿no?- La oji-perla escupió esas palabras

-Si bueno, cuando supe lo de tus padres creí…- pausó – creí que debía estar para ti, así que hablé con mi padre-

– Yo te necesité- musitó la joven- más… - quería llorar- ¡M-MÁS QUE A N-NADIE!- Por fin había explotado y ahora estaba dándole débiles puños a Sasuke sobre el pecho. Esas palabras le habían herido más que cualquier cosa

-Te busqué al otro día- se defendió él –No estabas, no estuviste más- la abrazó fuerte y ella enterró su cabeza en el pecho del azabache. Lloró. Lloró como no se había permitido llorar desde ese fatídico día.

-Lo siento- se disculpó él- fui un idiota- ella le miró limpiándose las lágrimas – lo siento- su mirada, sus oscuras perlas azabaches reflejaron con tal claridad su alma, que Hinata sintió que era la primera persona que conocía esa parte casta de él.

-Créeme que me encantaría hablar contigo y decirte las cosas de manera distinta- Pausó- Pero no puedo- Le miró con amor y tomó el rostro de Hinata entre sus manos – Es difícil buscar palabras cuando solamente lo que quiero es abrazarte y quedarme en silencio al lado tuyo- finalizó apoderándose de los labios entre abiertos de la joven Hyuuga, quien no demoró mucho en devolverle el cálido beso.

-N-no puedo…- susurró Hinata mirando hacia el piso, intentó alejarse, más el azabache no le dejó – ¿Qué es lo que no puedes eh nena? – Sasuke le miró con ahínco – dímelo – exigió

-E-esto, una relación sin ancla…- le miró con dolor – Viviendo en un mar de dudas…- miró nuevamente le piso – Te necesitó… te necesito mucho- confesó abiertamente – sin embargo…- no estaba segura de qué pasaría pero le diría todo lo que pensaba – Sí no vas a estar siempre, es mejor que no estés nunca- le retó sin dudarlo un segundo.

Sasuke le miró anonadado – ¡Oh nena!- le besó frenéticamente, cosa que Hinata no entendió – Quiero estar siempre- y le regaló una sonrisa que a ella le volvía loca.

Caminando de regreso al departamento, iba de la mano con Sasuke, su Sasuke y sentía que los días ya no seguirían llanos y vacíos, tenía un buen presentimiento. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chamarra y sacó una tarjeta, sonrió y pensó que ya no necesitaría el psicólogo que Kurenai le había recomendado.

El moreno le miró y Hinata sonrió. Sonrió sinceramente por primera vez después de un mes de perderlo todo.


End file.
